The subject of the invention is an apparatus for developing the leg muscles and intensification of the kicking force applicable for non-professional sportsmen/women and for the self-training of football players.
The exercises aimed at intensification of the kicking force have already been used in the training of football players, but these were carried out with ball put on the ground and then kicked away, or with static devices, e.g. weight lifting with leg.
The greatest drawback of the first method is that the kicked away balls have to be returned to the original spot and positioned again. This is time-consuming--even if bouncing wall is used--or it assumes the participation of another person during the training and thus the efficiency is diminished, on the other hand the space requirement of the bouncing wall is large and not applicable within the confines of the home.
The drawback of the second method is in the statics of the effort, thus not exactly the same muscle groups are loaded during the training, which are necessary for kicking away the ball during a match.
The purpose of the invention is to develop such force-intensifying device, which strengthens the muscles used under match conditions and at the same time it returns the ball to the same spot. Furthermore it should allow the realization of these on an area not over 1 m.sup.2 and be suitable to set it up at any place.